Una promesa de otra vida
by CassidySashaBlair
Summary: "Cuando se ama de verdad, ni siquiera la muerte los separa porque sus almas estarán unidas para siempre, reencarnando una y otra vez para vivir su amor" (Hinata x Yui) El reencuentro de ellos después del Afterlife y la promesa cumplida de Hinata.


_Los personajes NO me pertenecen, sino a los creadores de Angel Beats. Admito que llore con el final de esta pareja (Hinata x Yui) y decidí hacerle un homenaje. Espero que sea de su agrado._

* * *

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE OTRA VIDA**_

 _ **"Cuando se ama de verdad, ni siquiera la muerte los separa porque sus almas estarán unidas para siempre, reencarnando una y otra vez para vivir su amor"**_

Hideki Hinata estaba jugando béisbol con sus amigos, Yuzuru Otonashi, Godan Matsushita, Fujimaki, Noda, Yuri Nakamura, Ooyama, Shiina, y Takamatsu. Estaban jugando contra otro equipo. Por accidente tiran la pelota contra una ventana, rompiéndola. El otro equipo sale corriendo.

-¿Quién va a buscarla?- pregunta Yuzuru mirando la ventana rota.

-De seguro nos cobrarán la reparación- dice Godan.

-Yo no voy, ya fui la última vez- dice Yuri cruzándose los brazos.

-Yo tampoco voy, si Yurippe no quiere, yo tampoco- dice Noda imitando la posición de Yuri. Molesta, ella le golpea la cabeza haciendo que el caiga al suelo.

-Takemaya, ¿a quién le toca ir?- pregunta Yuri al chico que estaba en la computadora. Él era el más inteligente del grupo de amigos pero no era muy bueno en deportes. Takemaya arregló sus lentes y respondió.

-Le toca ir a Hideki Hinata- dice simplemente y vuelve a mirar la computadora.

-¿Eh? ¿A mí?- pregunta Hinata sorprendido y suspira- espero que sean generosos, la última vez que rompimos un vidrio por poco llaman a la policía de no ser porque fue Yuri quién pidió disculpas-

Hinata se acerca a la casa y toca timbre. Una hermosa mujer con el pelo rosado recogido a un lado abre la puerta.

-Eh, disculpe, señora pero es que... Mis amigos y yo estábamos jugando un partido de béisbol y por accidente...Rompimos el vidrio de la ventana... No se preocupe, nosotros pagaremos la reparación pero...¿Nos puede devolver nuestra pelota, por favor?- pide Hinata nervioso.

-Ya veo, no te preocupes no les cobraré la reparación de la ventana pero no es conmigo con quién te tienes que disculpar- dice con una sonrisa la mujer.

-¿Con quién?- pregunta Hinata sorprendido y la mujer se coloca al lado de la puerta, haciendo una seña con la mano para que entre.

 _"Espero que la persona con la que me tenga que disculpar sea tan comprensiva y amable como esta mujer"_ piensa Hinata mientras entra. La mujer cierra la puerta y sube las escaleras seguida de Hinata.

-A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunta la mujer cuando se detienen frente a una puerta.

-Hideki Hinata, señora...- dice

-Oh, que lindo nombre. Soy Midori Akatsuka, la persona a la que le tienes que pedir disculpas es mi hija, Yui- dice la mujer sin perder su sonrisa. Midori golpea la puerta y pasa.

-Yui, cariño, el es Hideki Hinata, vino a disculparse por romper tu ventana y a pedir su pelota de vuelta-

-Pues bien, estoy esperando- dice la chica mirando a Hinata. Al verla, sintió como si la conociese y unas extrañas imágenes aparecieron en su mente.

 _Una chica con el pelo rosado estaba hablando con un chico muy pero muy parecido a Yuzuru. Las caras de ambos no se veían._

 _-Entonces, sempai...¿Te casarías conmigo?- pregunta la chica triste._

 _-Yo...- el chico no sabía que decir._

 _-¡Yo lo haré!- exclama Hinata y los dos lo miran sorprendidos, principalmente la chica._

 _-Yo me casaré conmigo. Esto es enserio- dice Hinata._

 _-Pero...Sempai, en verdad no me conoces- dice la chica triste._

-¿Y? ¿Para cuándo?- pregunta Yui al ver que Hinata se la quedó mirando sin emitir ninguna palabra y con expresión de asombro como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

-L-lo siento. Etto.. comencemos de nuevo, soy Hideki Hinata pero puedes llamarme Hinata... seremos amigos a partir de hoy- dice con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a Yui.

-Bien, los dejaré solos para que hablen- dice Midori y sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- pregunta Yui sin entender. Debido a que es parapléjica y no puede salir de la cama, no tiene ningún amigo.

-De que ahora seremos amigos, claro si tu quieres-

-Yo no tengo amigos- susurra la chica triste y bajando la cabeza.

-Pues ahora lo tienes, ¿por qué no te presentas como se debe?- pregunta sonriendo y sentándose en la cama.

-Lo siento. Soy Yui...Yui Akatsuka- la chica levanta la cabeza y al verlo a los ojos, aparecen imágenes en su mente.

 _-No me importa lo que pasó contigo en el mundo real, ¡me casaré contigo! ¡No me importa la enfermedad que pudiste tener!- exclama el chico seguro de si mismo, sorprendiendo a Yui, ella siempre deseó casarse pero pensaba que nadie la querría por ser parapléjica._

 _-Incluso si no puedo caminar, ni pararme- trata de argumentar Yui. Ella tenía miedo de que lo dijera solo para hacerla sentir bien._

 _-¡Te dije que no me importa! Incluso si no puedes caminar, ni pararte, ¡o incluso si no puedes tener hijos! ¡Aún me casaré contigo! Estaré siempre a tu lado.- dijo el chico y Yui sonrió feliz._

 _-La Yui que conocí aquí no es falsa ¡Esta es la verdadera, Yui! No importa cómo, ni dónde, ni cómo te conoceré, me enamoraré de ti. Y si te vuelvo a ver, aunque la posibilidad sea de 6 billones en 1, incluso si tu cuerpo no se puede mover, me casaré contigo- continúa el chico y Yui empieza a llorar de emoción sin perder su sonrisa._

-¿Estás bien?- pregunta Hinata al ver que Yui quedó perdida en sus pensamientos.

-S-si, es solo que... Recordé algo-

-Yui, te prometo que siempre voy a venir a visitarte. Podemos ir a tomar un helado, a mirar partidos, lo que tu quieras-

-Me encantaría, de hecho, nada me haría más feliz pero... No puedo salir de la cama, soy... Soy parapléjica- dice triste

-¿Y? Puedo llevarte en tu silla de ruedas, o si quieres, puedo cargarte- dice riendo y Yui también ríe por el chiste.

-Gracias... Realmente, gracias por aparecer en mi vida...¡Ah! Casi lo olvida, allá esta tu pelota- dice señalando la estantería.

-Te la regalo como prueba de nuestra amistad-

Hinata cumplió su promesa y todos los días visitaba a Yui llevándola a un montón de lugares. Yui nunca se había sentido tan feliz, sentía que la felicidad que le fue arrebatada en aquel terrible accidente que la dejó parapléjica había vuelto.

 _Una semana después..._

Hinata e Yui estaban en el parque comiendo helado. Hinata la había sentado en el banco de la plaza y él se sentó al lado de ella.

-No sabes cuanto imagine estar aquí. Antes del accidente, venía todos los días con mis amigas... Pero, después del accidente, ellas jamás volvieron-

-No te deprimas, me tienes a mi... A veces, es mejor sufrir para poder ser más feliz-

-¡Tienes razón!- exclama Yui sonriendo y sin que ellos se den cuenta, sus manos se juntas mientras ellos miran la puesta de sol. Se miran a los ojos y se van acercando más y más hasta que sus labios se juntan en un beso tierno y lleno de amor. Cuando sus labios se unieron, ellos recuperaron todos sus recuerdos durante el beso.

-Volviste, estás aquí...- dice Yui llorando de alegría- ¡estás conmigo como lo prometiste!-

-Te dije que, sin importar que, te encontraría, me enamoraría de ti y nos casaríamos... Fue una promesa de otra vida-

Yui sonríe feliz y los dos se vuelven a besar.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
